threriversfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Andy Yablonski
Dr. Andrew "Andy" Yablonski is the title protagonist and the main character in the series Three Rivers. Andy is married to Rena, but currently, it is debatble if their marriage will last much longer. Although Andy says he has a house (which his colleagues scoff at), Andy is currently living in a hotel. It is noted that Andy is the mentor of Dr. Miranda Foster, as she is a fellow. Early Life Andy grew up in Mt. Washington. As a teenanger, Andy was a robber for his uncle, Micheal Zelasko. Andy got arrested during that time, and he was very close to going to prison, but did not for unknown reasons; it is suspected that Micheal was invovled, similiar to when Micheal paid $131,00 for Andy's medical school before he disappeared from Andy's life; Andy paid the exact amount back to get Micheal a lawyer, but Micheal donated the money to help one of Andy's patients. Personality Andy is a good-natured doctor with a sarcastic wit. His personality makes him popular with his colleagues and patients, and the only person to ever see beyond the charming surgeon is Dr. Sophia Jordan, who is his superior. Andy, described by Alex O'Loughlin, is "like a Robin Hood figure in an effect that he fights for the underdog, and he fights for people, for whatever cannot get onto the transplant lists or minor technicalities here and there. He pushes the system and bucks the system, pushes his colleagues, and pushes the administration, to save people's lives who's lives are worth saving." Such examples are when in Ryan's First Day, Andy asks Dr. Miranda Foster to get him and check the lungs of the donor, if they can be used, although Andy knew that his patient would not be able to get the lungs; in Good Intentions, Andy is able to get Scott Becker, despite being Scott being a former drug addict and alcoholic (and some of the UNOS were skeptical and reluctant) on the list for a heart. However, in The Luckiest Man, Andy was opposed to the decision of putting a patient off life support to donate his organs; only Miranda agreed. Andy was so opposed to the decision that he would not operate on Kuol if Victor was the donor. In the end, though, Andy realized that it wasn't about him, it was about his patient, Victor. Andy says that he does not believe in fate, and considers life sacred. Andy is also shown to deeply love and care for his wife, Rena. It is unclear of his relationship with Micheal. Andy wishes for a home, a family, and a "life." It is suspected that Andy yearns this way because of his early life. Season One In Place of Life, Andy is talking with Ryan Abbott. They get out of the elevator, where they meet Dr. Sophia Jordan and Dr. David Lee. Andy reminds the doctors about the meeting that they have to go to at 11:00; Dr. Jordan says to try 10:00. Andy is called down from the transplant wing to talk to Kuol, a Sudanese young man who needs a new heart; he believes that Andy is the best transplant surgeon in the world. Teri Dawson is in the ER with her husband, J.C. when she suddenly passes out. Andy manages to revive her, and is concerned about her heart and her 28-week pregnancy. Teri is sent to the ICU for further evaluation. At the transplant staff meeting, Andy arrives late, as usual, and shares information on their newest patient, Teri. Teri has congestive heart failure and she needs a heart transplant in order for her and her baby to survive. He explains that she is a hard match due to her rare blood type. The other option is that she can go on an assistive device, which would help her heart circulate the blood, until a heart can be found. Teri and her husband agree to get the operation for the device as soon as possible. Mahmoud's heart is entered into the database. Ryan receives that information, he is heart is a match for Teri. He rushes to stop Andy as he is about to operate on Teri to implant the assistive device. Andy leaves the OR to discuss the options with her husband and he decides to wait on the heart. Andy discovers that Kuol is not a U.S. citizen and he doesn't have any health insurance. Andy wants to raise the money in order for Kuol to get his new heart and enlists Sophia's help. Teri's heart fails and she is revived, but her brain was deprived of oxygen for several minutes. Andy informs JC that they have to deliver the baby via c-section to help Teri and the baby. He also explains that the baby must be delivered prior to the organ transplant. Andy starts to perform the c-section on Teri and delivers her baby. Later, Andy is not sure if the oxygen deprivation will have any long-term effects on Teri. He is checking in on her and asks her to squeeze his hand if she understands him. He is pleased when she responds to him. Andy also tells her that her baby is doing well and shows her a video link to the nursery of JC and their child. Andy tells her she has a new child and a new heart. In Ryan's First Day, Andy begins his rounds with Carson Hayes a former heart patient of his. Carson has ignored Andy's instructions by eating poorly, smoking cigars and ignoring his diabetic condition. He is 52 years old and needs a double bypass. Christy is brought into the ER and the doctor, Lisa Reed brings her patient to Andy. It turns out Christy has pulmonary fibrosis and is need of a transplant. Andy brings this patient to the staff at their meeting and due to her being in remission for only three and a half years, they will not approve her for a transplant. Ryan receives his first donor notification, Daniel's kidneys are a match for Ben Parnell and he begins making the appropriate arrangements. Andy finds out about the run and asks about the lungs. He is informed that the lungs have been damaged, but may still be viable to use for Christy. Andy asks Miranda to take a look at the lungs and bring them back if they can be used. He runs into Dr. Jordan who is unhappy about not being informed in regards to his plans with Christy. Andy apologizes and Dr. Jordan approves the procedure realizing this is her only chance to live. Andy talks to the patient and her father about the transplant and explains the risks. Without the transplant, she will die in a few weeks. With the transplant, the lungs may not work and she could die during the surgery. Her father does not like the option, but Christy reminds him she is an adult and she gives her permission to proceed. Miranda creates a video connection between herself and Andy, so he can view the lungs, which he approves. The team is on their way back. Miranda and Andy are on the roof, sharing a beer and she inquires about his home. He points to the location of his home, even though his is currently living in a hotel. He explains that he lives near Monongahela. He points the other way stating that is the Allegheny River and the third side is the Ohio River; hence the Three Rivers. Daniel's mother is seen entering the hospital and stops to look at a wall with many names on it. Andy approaches her and explains that this is where they honor the people who have donated their organs. She explains that she is Daniel's mother and Christy asked her here and Andy tells her that Christy is very excited to meet her. Andy tells her that Daniel's name will be added to the wall and she is happy. In Good Intentions, somewhere outside Pittsburgh, Mick, Andy, and others are playing rugby. Andy purpusely trips Mick; Mick tries to pick a fight with Andy, but Andy ignores him. At Three Rivers, Andy introduces the staff at the meeting to Scott and notes that he has been approved by UNOS for listing. Some of the members of the group are concerned and Andy states that Scott's parents are willing to help with the aftercare as long as Scott is sober. Andy goes to share the good news with Scott, only to find him in Brenda 's room, in bed, kissing. Andy is not happy that Scott took out his IV for this little meeting. Andy tells him he needs to be on the straight and narrow, now that he is on the list. Andy goes looking for Scott to let them know they have a heart and finds him with Brenda, just about to kiss. He shares the good news with Scott, who is concerned that it is not Brenda getting the new heart. Andy explains that it is not a matter of who has waited longer, just happens this way. Later, Pam preps Scott including putting a feed on him and then leaves for lunch. Andy is already in the operating room, when he is informed that Scott is nowhere to be found. The staff looks around the hospital and even talk to Brenda, all the while fearing the worse; he went back to his old ways. Pam comes back for lunch and notes that she had prepped him and they can easily locate him by GPS. When they turn it on, it shows him at the hospital; Andy realizes the only place left to look is the roof. Andy heads up there and finds Scott, afraid of this new chance and that he will not succeed in staying off the drugs. He is also concerned that Brenda needs this heart more than he does and Andy explains that he is at a crossroad in his life and he needs to make a choice. Andy shares that he too was once at a crossroad and needed to make a tough choice. Andy tells Scott that he needs to take this heart for Brenda, so he can be there for her when it is her turn. Scott agrees to the transplant and it is successful. In Code Green, Andy has a patient, Brandon Ayers, who is 36 years old and he has three children. He is rapidly deteriorating and needs a new heart. His wife, Deb visits him regularly and is very anxious for him to get a new heart. Brandon is currently being treated with ECMO (Extracorporeal Membrane Oxygenation) which is used for a short amount of time and Andy states he probably has less than a week. After infomed of a "Code Green," Andy sees a young boy, Chad Nevins for a leg injury along with Dr. Tupper who believes that due to the open fractures, shattered bones and with the arteries compromised; they need to amputate, now. Chad is not happy and they wait for his sister, Angela, who is his legal guardian. Angela Nevins explains to Andy that Chad is 18 years old and their mom is dead and dad is locked up. She states that all Chad has is football to get him into college. Andy explains that there is another option but that Chad probably won't play football again. Andy states that they can try to reconstruct the leg. They begin prepping Chad for his surgery. Andy questions Melissa about if Blair is going to have his organs donated and if so, he reminds her that he has a patient that a new heart. Later, she finds Andy and tells him that UNOS has other plans for the heart. Andy and Dr. Jordan working on patients in the ER and Ryan shares the good news. He tells them that Lancaster reports that the donor is unstable and they need to get their team there, now. They only have a few hours before the organs will no longer be viable. Andy wants to accept the heart, but Dr. Jordan asks him how they are going to get it. She reminds him that they are in the middle of a crisis and they cannot spare any doctors. Andy tells Ryan to accept the heart and he will find a way. He leaves with Ryan to begin brainstorming and reminds Ryan not to tell the family. Ryan confesses that he accidently told Deb about the heart. Andy scolds Ryan that he should not have told the family, because he cannot get their hopes up, as they could be many reasons why he may not have accepted the heart. He tells Ryan that he screwed up and tells him he needs to get that heart. Andy is approached in the hallway by Deb, Brandon's wife, asking why no one has come in to talk with them about the heart. Andy explains that they are having some trouble locating a team to get the heart, but they are working on it. He promises her that as soon as they know something, they will be into share the news. Ryan has succeeded in getting Gonzo connected to the video conferencing system in the operating room. Andy attempts to call in a favor and Gonzo reminds him that Andy owes him. Andy then asks if he would use one of his "Speedy" jets to hop over to Lancaster and bring that heart here. Gonzo agrees. Andy tells Ryan someone needs to meet the jet at the airport and Ryan eagerly offers. Ryan comes back to the hospital with the heart and delivers it to Andy in the operating room. Andy puts the new heart into Brandon's chest and they wait for it to begin beating. Andy grabs the internal paddles and shock the new heart, and it begins beating on its own. In Alone Together, Andy and Ryan are in the hallway when Kuol comes running up to him. He explains that he has discovered this great new game, "Rock Band" and he wants the key to Andy's room, because he has a forty-two inch flat screen in there. Andy tells him that it would be inappropriate for Kuol to be in his room alone. Kuol pleads with Andy, but Andy stays firm. Kuol looks at Ryan asking about a heart and Ryan tells him that there is nothing yet. Kuol leaves and as Andy walks away, he realizes that Kuol lifting his keys. Phillip and Rena enter the ER and Dr. Reed begins treating him. Andy comes down and begins assisting. Dr. Reed asks Rena to leave, but Andy states that this is wife and she stays. They are able to stabilize Phillip and order tests. Rena excuses herself to call Phillip's finance, Rebecca. Andy and a cardiologist disagree on treatment and Andy takes over. Andy was correct about Phillip's issues and explains that he has an aortic aneurysm and he needs surgery. The problem is that he was given an anti coagulant to prepare for a catheter, which he now does not need. Andy explains that the longer they wait, the more time it gives the anti coagulant time to get out of his system. But the aortic aneurysm could burst at any minute and he would die. Andy states that there is a new procedure that he would like to try and Rebecca gives her consent. At Three Rivers, Phillip's quick fix is no longer holding, and he is bleeding out. Andy rushes him back into the OR to suture the artery. Andy comes out and explains to Rebecca and Rena that they had to open Phillip's chest, but he will be find. Rena shares with Rebecca how proud and in love she is with Andy, but feels that this is not enough to save their marriage. Later that night, Andy and Rena are outside of the hospital talking about their marriage. She tells him that unless they make significant changes in their lives, their marriage is over. She notes that they both spend too much time at work and not enough time at home with each other. Andy is convinced that this is about her wanting children and she states that is part of it. She believes that they would end up ignoring any children that they have and she would be parenting them alone. She tells Andy that she is extremely proud of him, referring to him as a "Rock star." Andy is in bed sleeping, when he is abruptly awakened by Kuol playing "Rock Band." Andy tells him to leave until Kuol states that he doesn't play in the hospital because he doesn't want to be alone. Andy tells Kuol that he believes his marriage is over. Andy takes the guitar and starts playing; Kuol joins in with the drums. In Where We Lie, Andy visits Kuol and tells him that things are not looking good. He tells Kuol that he needs an L-VAD (Left Ventricular Assist Device), but the concern is that he has no money. Andy is called to Dylan when they discover that his pulmonary artery has been damaged. Andy and Lisa are preparing Dylan for scan when they notice that he is bleeding, internally, they must go in and remove his lung, now. Andy explains to Dylan's mother, Lori that Dylan must have surgery to remove his lung. He explains that this is a risky procedure, but that Dylan will die without it. Dylan is out of surgery and Andy explains that the heart will continue to try to pump blood to both lungs and this could cause complications; the next 24 to 48 hours are critical. Andy finds Lisa scrubbing the blood off of Dylan's shoes, stating that if he doesn't make the mother would want the shoes. Andy expresses that kids are the hardest patients to treat. Lisa becomes defensive and accuses Andy of referring to her as unprofessional. Andy tries to explain, but she ends up walk off, leaving him quite confused. Dylan wakes up and everything appears to be all right with him. David and Andy tell Kuol that he has been accepted into a trial and they schedule him for the procedure. As they leave the room, Andy asks David how he was able to arrange this and David tells him that he had to jump through a few hoops. Andy shares his surprise as he talked with the people at Modrotech and they wouldn't budge. Later, Lisa finds Andy on the roof and apologizes for her behavior earlier. She tells him that her sister died in a car accident, when she was 12 years old. She tells Andy that she clearly remembers her sister's bloody shoes. Andy gives her a hug. As they about to kiss, Lisa pulls away and thanks Andy for listening as she leaves. As Andy stares out into the sky, David tells him that Kuol is ready for the sergory, and they go inside to insert Koul's L-VAD. In The Luckiest Man, Andy runs into Kuol in the hallway as he is racing around with his new L-VAD. Andy tells him he needs to slow down, but Kuol states that he feels better than he has in a long time. Dr. Jordan responds to the ER to care for Victor and calls Andy in to consult as he has ALS. They determine that he has to rn the sac around his heart and needs surgery. Victor's daughter Laura, who he refers to as "Cookie" arrives at the hospital. They transport Victor upstairs. Victor consents to having Andy operate on him. Only to discover that there was a complication, they discovered that his diaphragm was injured as well. Andy explains that he needs to be on a respiratory life support and this may last for the duration of his life. Victor has decided that he wants to refuse medical treatment and wants to donate his heart to Kuol. Andy is stunned by the revelation, as is the entire hospital staff. Kuol is genuinely surprised and saddened that anyone would do this on his behalf. A staff meeting is held and many of the doctors believe that this is a form of assisted suicide. It is also noted that Victor is a universal donor. Surprisingly the ethics committee does not oppose the decision and the staff votes (except Andy and Miranda) Three Rivers will allow the direct donation. Later, Andy tells Dr. Jordan that he wants no part of this surgery and removes himself as Kuol's surgeon. Victor talks to Andy about changing his daughter's mind, but Andy states he shares his daughter position. Victor tells Andy that death will always win and that he is just trying to take control of his own life. Andy takes Laura downstairs to see the donor party, telling her that there would be many more people here next year due to her father. She tells him that he was not there when she was growing up and she just wants more time. Andy convinces that this decision is not about her, but about Victor. She agrees to him make his own decisions. Andy goes to Kuol and asks to be his surgeon again, which Kuol happily agrees to. Pam is working on the pre-op preparations when she notices that Kuol has a slight fever. She calls Andy over and Andy has to tell Kuol that he cannot have the surgery until they get the fever under control. As Victor is being wheeled into the OR, many of the families that are benefiting from his donation are lining the hallway, to thank him for his gift. His daughter is there to have a final goodbye. In The Kindness of Strangers, Andy is alerted to see a paitent in the ER. Nick Gerry was in ER, trying to get out of the bed because he wanted water and thought he needed pain meds. Nick took a fall down the atic stairs, and then drove himself to Three Rivers. Nick was opperated on to fix the acteiral injury he had; he was bleeding in the chest. Later, Kuol eargerly shows Andy the newpapr article about Koul hoping to get a transplant, and shows him the website that would reach Kuol's gaol, the "break they needed." Koul is accepted on the UNOS list. Andy gets an usettling call, and Miranda shows him Nick's lab results. Andy listened to Nick's lungs, and Andy said that his liver functions were spiking and he could have kidney disfuntion. Nick was asked a serious of qeustions, all of which Nick answered no to, except that his stress level was two times the highest number on the scale, ten. Andy reunites with Micheal, a man from his long-forgotten past. Micheal referrs to Andy as Andrew. Micheal says that Andy is like a son to him. Back when Andy was a teenager, Andy broke into people's houses "for (me) him." It took Andy getting arrested to make Micheal see that he didn't want his nephew to have that kind of life. At an unknown time, Micheal gave Andy money for medical school (which Andy paid Micheal back, but Micheal instead bought a car wash.) and Micheal went to prision at an unknown time. Andy is pleased to see Micheal after such a long time, but is skeptical of why Micheal wants to see him after a number of years. Back at Three Rivers, Andy and Miranda discuss Nick's symyoms with two other doctors, and they come to a conclusion that Nick is expeiencing symtoms from CMV. Andy tells the two couple that the viris was common, but for some, like Nick, it caused the symtoms that Nick experienced, but Andy informes them that he wasn't sure if that caused Nick to be sick. Nick declines from Beth's desion of asking another doctor's opinion. Two weeks later, Koul is laying peacfully in his hospital bed, doing crossward puzzes. Andy warns him to be careful. Ryan gives the list of the people who donated the money to Kuol, since Kuol wanted to thank them personally. Andy is surprized to learn that there was a $131,000 donation. The unexpected comes, when Beth lands in the hospital, and Nick and Beth are both in isolation. Andy and Miranda explain to Nick and Beth that they have been both expeienced symtoms from cronic low-level exposre to solvent; it could cause change in behavior: depression, mood swings, and anxitiy. With medication, they could expect a full recovory. Miranda is concerned about Andy's behavior, and after some hesitation, she says goodbye to him. When Andy sees Micheal and Casper again, Micheal confesses that he was the one who donated the abundant money to Koul's fundation, because he believed that if he needed help, Andy would be there for him; Micheal's intentions prove to be wrong, even when Micheal reminds Andy of the blood they share; it is revealed that Micheal is Andy's uncle. Andy walks away. Quotes * (To Miranda) "We don't control anything." ''(Pilot only) *(To Miranda) ''"No, we're one piece of the puzzle. Someone out there, someone's getting out to work, and they have no idea they're gonna to be a donor today, and someone they never met is gonna live because they died. You did your part, and took every chance you could, you never gave up on those lungs, you even flew in a damn hurricane, and because you did, Anton Wethers and three other people are gonna live. Let's take that win and go home." ''(Pilot only) *"I want to save her life."'' *(To Scott) "And Scott your faced with a choice; you can either hear the wake up call or you can walk away." '' *(To Scott) ''"And your not your past, oaky. It's one piece of you, it's not everything. You know Scott, maybe the old you doesn't deserve this heart, but you do." *(To Ryan) "Oh, Ryan. What if we can't get this heart? What if you'd come to me and I turned it down for some reason? Do you have any idea what Brandon and his family have been through? ''(Ryan shakes his head) They've been praying for this moment. They could be in their room celebrating right now. What do we have for them? Ryan, we have nothing!"'' *(To Rena) "Having one, a family, you know, a home." *(To Kuol about his marriage to Rena)'' "Well, uh, that's a good qeustion. Well, the truth is I don't think I have a wife anymore."'' *''"We're susposed to help him fight death, we're not susposed to help him invite it in."'' *(To Dr. Jordan) "Okay. You know what? All I know is that I've opened up a lot of chests...and I've never seen God. I've never seen a soul. I've never seen an after life. So until you can show me...that what's on the other side of that door is better than what we have here, then I'm not sending anyone through it." *(To Victor) "I fought for your life, and so did she, and cannot get behined you throwing it away." '' *(To Victor) ''"But you can feel, you can think." *''"Get out of my face, Casper."'' *(To Micheal) "That's funny, you know. That's the exact amount of money you gave me for medical shool, the exact amount I paid back. It had to be you. The qeustion is, what exactly do you think the money's going to buy you luck?" '' Notes *It is persumed that Andy called Micheal ''Uncle Mike ''when he was a teen, similair to Micheal calling Andy ''Andrew. *It is hinted that Andy did not get along with Casper when he was a kid. *According to Rebecca, Andy and Rena grew up together. Category:Characters Category:Doctors